Move On
by XxCanoli Is What I'm CalledxX
Summary: When Sasuke dies, Team 7 reflects the memorable times they had together. Um... crappy summary. R&R please. Rated for some swearing. Slightly angsty and depressing if you're a Team 7 fanatic. Oneshot.


**Ummm…. I wanted to write and depressing fic because I am feeling really sad for some reason now…. It's gonna be a load of crap though, I think. This takes place after timeskip, so Sasuke is technically still a missing nin. Um… Sasuke has died already in this fic, and so basically it's about Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura coping with his death, That's really all. Basically, in the story, all they're doing is visiting Sasuke's um, grave and remembering old times, and passing around the blame for Sasuke's death. It's really not all that depressing though… Oh well!**

**ALSO, remember my pen name changed from Akemi194 to Akemi Uchiha-chan! Do not forget!!! )**

"I'm sorry I let you down, teme." A boy with bright blond hair replied to a wooden cross that was shoved into the ground. 'Uchiha Sasuke' was carved onto the wood. Cold, wet rain fell from the gray skies above, concealing the boy's tears. A girl with pink hair and green eyes moves towards the boy and manages a pained smile.

"It's alright, Naruto. I-I-I'm sure Sasuke-kun has found peace… wherever he is." The girl tried to comfort the clearly sad boy, without letting out her own emotions. Outside, she appeared calm and slightly sad because of her love and friend's death, but on the inside, she was a disgraceful looking teary mess. She missed him more than anything… at least when he left; she knew he was still alive, and still able to come back. _Now, he's gone forever. He can't come back._ She thought bitterly.

"No it's not, Sakura-chan! If we tried a little harder, maybe Sasuke would still be alive, and not dead! Don't you get it!? If only we pushed ourselves past our known limits, maybe we could all be alive and go on missions and stuff!" ranted Naruto, trying to forget that _he _was the one who cut his friend's life short. He didn't have the heart to tell Sakura that he accidentally killed Sasuke, so he blamed it on some other random person and explained he had many injuries and was already weakened. She believed him. Yet, now he had to live with a feeling guilt and his best friend's blood staining him forever. He also felt Sasuke's last words weighing him down like weights.

"_Move forward, Naruto, Sakura. Forget about me and move forward in your life."_

"It's not mine or your fault, Naruto. Sasuke just over exerted himself too much. You said so yourself. He was badly injured and when someone attacked him, he died. Don't go and tell me you lied." Replied Sakura. She turned to face Naruto, pink hair swishing around with her. "Look, S-S-Sasuke's probably happier where he is now anyways. He's free, and he accomplished his dream." She continued on determinedly, although she knew she could never fool herself into thinking she didn't care.

"It's my fault," a voice proclaimed from a distance.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" shouted Naruto in surprise. He finally tore his gaze away from the cross that was plunged inside the ground.

"How much have you heard!? How long have you been here, listening to us?" asked Sakura, tears brimming from her jade green eyes.

"Long enough. It's my fault Sasuke's dead. _I _never tried hard enough to keep the seal in check. _I _overlooked the fact that the possibility of Sasuke going to Orochimaru was very high, the seal suppressor on it or not. _I _ignored Sasuke's actions right before his defection. His death is my fault." Finished Kakashi, sorrow showing in his one eye. For a while, the three shinobi stared intently at the cross, hoping it would disappear and their old friend would be standing there, in place of the cross. Eerie silences unnerved the shinobi, until Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, do you remember when we first met eachother?" she asked timidly. She just wanted to remember the good old days, when they thought nothing could ever disrupt their joy, or their peace. When they didn't know about Orochimaru or his weird seals. Her mind back tracked to the day when the introduced themselves. She was insanely in love with Sasuke, and she was just a little girl. She also proclaimed she hated Naruto. She knew she grew up since then.

"Yeah, yeah… I remember. Sasuke was really an asshole, wasn't he?" responded Naruto, a mischievous grin lighting up his face for the first time in a while. When he saw Kakashi and Sakura's face features falter slightly at the comment, he quickly amended. "I mean, we were all assholes I guess. We all thought we were better than one another, and we all were against eachother." He quickly added, not wanting to further his remaining teammates' sorrow.

"I would say all of you were against eachother. SOME of you, were ridiculously always sided with Sasuke, no matter what he said." Interjected Kakashi, playfully smiling from behind his mask. Sakura turned as red as her shirt. Kakashi sensed her embarrassment, so he decided to continue. "Really, Sakura-chan, if he told you to kill all the kunoichi in the village, you'd do just that. If he told you to strut around Konoha butt-naked, you'd do it. If he told you to have sex with him, you'd do that. If he told you to punch him in the face, you'd do that." Replied Kakashi.

"That's not true! If he asked to have sex with me out of the blue, I'd say, 'YOU PERV!!!!' and then he'd be in the hospital for a week!" Sakura quickly defended herself before she could be harassed more. She could still tell her blush wasn't going away anytime soon, so she quickly changed the subject. "Remember that Tazuna guy? On our first C-rank mission?" she quickly asked.

"YEAH!!! He was annoying, and he insulted me!" Naruto said quite passionately. "We had to protect him for that Zabuza guy and that Haku kid!" he continued, not realizing that Sakura froze, when she heard the name 'Haku'. For the longest time after that mission, she cursed Haku's name for almost killing Sasuke. Naruto noticed Sakura's frozen glare, and he back tracked to Haku. "Geez, Sasuke really scared me when I thought he died." He added.

"That fox spirit was partially let out. _That _would frighten anyone _but _you." Kakashi commented as he remembered 'the feeling' he had when the seal came slightly loose. After the said comment, everyone was quiet again, except for Sakura's sniffling.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, clearly concerned. They were just having a good time, and now she was crying? He felt odd.

"I'm sorry," she replied, sobbing some more. "God, I'm just thinking about Sasuke-kun now," she sobbed even more. "It's so hard remembering the past without thinking of him," she inhaled sharply, trying to calm her tears. "_All _my memories of him make me cry! He was just always so sad, you know?" she continued, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme may not be here, but I'm sure he doesn't just want us to go around moping about him." Assured Naruto, quietly. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"And why not? We're respecting the dead, you know." She replied, cocking her head in confusion.

"Because, he…he…he told me to tell you to move on with our lives, and to forget about him. Sakura-chan, he wants us to be happy! So, fulfill your lover's wish, or risk his wrath!" responded Naruto with a smile.

"I-i-i-if that was Sasuke-kun wanted, I'll do that!" Announced Sakura shakily. Really, she wanted to just curl up in bed and cry. But, she always wanted Sasuke to be happy, and if this was true, she'd try and move on.

"Naruto, if what you say is true, I too, will try and move on," Kakashi said with a small bit of pride in his voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his sensei's pride.

"We'll all move on, for Sasuke's sake, right guys?" asked Sakura with a small smile, a smile that cleared the skies of rain.

"Yeah," replied both Kakashi and Naruto together.

"We should go though, and move on…" Kakashi's voice trailed off. Everyone glanced at the stake, marking their friend's grave.

"Right, Kakashi-sensei, right." Muttered Sakura as she placed a flower at the bottom of the stake. "Let's go," As the three ninjas left the cross, somewhere in a tree, a ghost was smirking.

"_Dobe, you should have told them sooner. Oh well, and least they're moving on."_

**THE END!!!!!! Um, yeah… In case you were slow, the dialogue at the end in italics is Sasuke's ghost speaking to himself. Just wanted to clear that up!!! I know it wasn't extremely depressing, but it is slightly sad. R&R please!!!**

**-Akemi Uchiha-chan**


End file.
